northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 124: Miracle! The Infinite Power Of Love
Oracle 124: Miracle! The Infinite Power Of Love (奇跡！ 愛の無限の力 Kiseki! Ai no mugen no chikara) is the one hundred twenty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Erika kept Anaira's dead body in her secret hideout in Mochida St. in order to take revenge against the Chariots. And in her return, she revived her daughter using her greatest power -- the power of love. Plot Chihiro, Rigor, Mikoto and Aria finally came to an abandoned building in Morikawa St. and there, they were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. There Rigor and his kids transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. Chihiro, on the other hand, helped them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, while facing Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Soldiers, Emperor Ryuuen and Mateo came in and surprisingly attacked the Armored Fighters. Then Emperor Ryuuen told them that Anaira was dead, which Fatima didn't believe. Kohei, on the other hand, asked where was the dead body of his older sister if she was already dead. Mateo told him that Erika was the one who took care of Anaira's dead body. Meanwhile, Erika brought Anaira's dead body to her secret hideout in Mochida St. There she said that she will never forgive the Chariots, and also Mateo, for killing her daughter. As to take her revenge against the Chariots, she took her Armor Unlocker and Platinum Armor Key. Then she went closely to Anaira and said that she will returning back once she took her revenge against the Chariots. She kissed her afterwards and left. On the other hand, Rigor and his kids, as well as Chihiro, defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Then Chihiro asked Rigor if he knew where are their fellow Armored Fighters. Mikoto, on the other hand, checked her digital map thru her smartphone to find tbe exact location of their comrades. As she finally traced the exact location, Rigor told them to head on immediately. As they reached to the temporary Emperor's Hall, the Armored Fighters found nothing, which was opposed what Mateo said to them that Erika was there. Hiroyo held a grudge against Mateo for lying to them. But Irie thought that maybe Erika kept Anaira's dead body somewhere in the building. Because of this, she divided themselves into four groups in order to find them immediately. Unaware to them, Anaira's dead body was kept by Erika in her secret hideout in Mochida St. In TransHead TV Media Center; Ryoma, Iori and Miyuki contacted Kazumi in Hirakawa City Central Park and asked her if there's a group of Chariots aproaching. Kazumi said to them that the Chariots didn't appear yet. Moments later, she saw Platinum nearby the park, and calling the Chariots to face her in a battle. And when they reached to the location, Rigor and his kids and Chihiro saw the Armored Fighters who will started to heading on to their respective locations. There he asked them what they were doing, and Irie said to him that they were looking for Erika and Anaira. Rigor and others were shocked when Irie told them that Anaira was dead. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariots were finally appeared in the park. Then he asked Platinum why did she called her, and Platinum said that she want to face them in a battle in order to take revenge for the death of Erika's daughter. And Emperor Ryuuen gave to her what she wanted. He and his Chariot Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and started facing each other in a battle. Kazumi, meanwhile, contacted her fellow news reporters in TransHead TV Media Center and told them that the battle between Platinum and the Chariots had already started. While she was in dead state, Anaira's soul was travelling in an unknown dimension. There she saw Erika sat down on the seashore, watching the sea waves. She called her mother, and Erika saw her. Then she asked her if she came a while ago, and Anaira said that she came just now. As Anaira came closer to Erika, Erika asked her daughter what was happened. Anaira said that she was killed by Mateo, and she was currently travelled in the said dimension. Then she asked Erika how can she revive herself. Meanwhile, Platinum attacked the Chariots using her Platinum Arrow simultaneously. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told her that she's reckless and attacked her using his Emperor Scepter. Mayor Akazawa and Mateo, on the other hand, attacked her using Magnum Ray Blaster and Negative Saber respectively. As a result, Platinum got seriously injured in the battle. Then Emperor Ryuuen asked her if she had enough energy to defeat them, but Platinum told him to shut up, and punched him on his head. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, felt dismayed and defeated her using his finisher, the Emperor Slash. As of her defeat, Platinum said to them that she will never forgive them for what they did to Anaira, and left. Irie asked Rigor and others if they want to join them to find Anaira and Erika, and they were agreed. As she came back to her secret hideout in Mochida St., Erika de-transformed back to her civilian form. Then she took a blank Armor Key and went to Anaira. As she put the blank Armor Key to her daughter's hands, Erika said to her that she want to be with her daughter forever. Meanwhile, Anaira was curious about what Erika said to her. In an unexpected way, she was hugged by her mother, which was actually the same as Erika hugged her daughter's dead body. Moments later, a light started to glow while they were hugging, causing Anaira to revive and the blank Armor Keys was finally formed into an unknown Armor Upgrade Key. As she saw her daughter was revived, Erika hugged Anaira tightly, and she felt glad that her daughter was given a second chance to live. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 104, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 29, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 59, and Never Surrender episode 84. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes